McRonalds
McRonalds is an international food chain in Karthstan. Description McRonalds is obviously based off McDonalds. Both companies use the same colour and use a similar logo. Like many fast food chains, McRonalds has a mascot named "Donald McRonald" who's only seen on posters. He is a clown with complete red hair styled in a Pillbox coif, blue lips, and face paint with a red nose. His appearance looks like that of the very first Ronald McDonald which appeared in 1963. Their buildings can be found throughout Karthstan, however, Rico can't enter their stores nor can eat at their stores. Their official motto is "Our business is fun for the little shits". Menu * Pink slime nuggets. * Killa insect salad. * Human meat-filled burgers. * Dead and decomposed rude old men wrap. * Frozen spider drink. * Horsemeat kinkers. * Retirement burger. * Heart-stoppa burger. * Toecutta salad. * Large chips with a large Cola. * Dica hotdogs. * Little shit's kids meal. * Whole fun for the shitty family meal. * Stalinist gulag mega meal. * Rakka deluxe. TV Commercials These are the McRonalds commercials that appear after the KNN news breaks. The McRonalds spokesperson is a white American man but sometimes, it does switch to Donald McRonald. * "Hello, Karthstan! I hope you're enjoying your "Supreme Leader's Comfort"! I'm here to present you a new meal that he would enjoy.... the Dica Hotdogs! Saucey, Spicey, delicious hot dogs! Made for you and the whole family, they can be served in many hot dog styles made with a "unique meat"! Just don't tell us what that meat is." * "At McRonalds, we are committed to paying our employees shit pay, forcing them to work to death, and them making delicious meals for your retardation. Come to McRonalds for your retarded enjoyment. McRonalds. Our Business is fun for the little shits." * "At McRonalds, we introduce everybody's obese-loving clown to give nightmares to child customers on a daily basis. Introducing Donald McRonald! Now, where is that senile old bastard? Donald! DONALD! '' ''(Switches to Donald McRonald) Here I am kids! While I watch you while you sleep, I've been having some "bed fun" and scaring the living shit out of kids like you that will give Pennywise a run for his money. I got an endless supply of food to bloat your bellies. And if anyone says that I'm an icon for child obesity then fuck you and you're a fucking idiot! I will see you at McRonalds and remember. Our Business is fun for the little shits." * "Donald McRonald here, you know I love kids because they taste so much better when they're scared and they...and they... are great to be with. I hope you kiddies come to McRonalds because we will have fun together. Our Business is fun for the little shits." * "Donald McRonald here, and when I'm not stalking little kids on their way home, I'm eating at McRonalds! You better pick up that phone at night because I will be listening." * "Donald McRonald here, and I'm going to ask what our best tasty burgers are! I'm going to ask this fine citizen here, (turns to ask the citizen) What are our best tasty burgers? (Citizen confused and replies) Burger Queen (Donald enraged flips over a table) What country are you from? (Citizen replies) Karthstan (Donald replies) Do they speak English? (Citizen replies) What? (Donald replies) ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT? (Commercial cuts to black)" '' * ''"Donald McRonald here to give you kiddies advice. If someone is bullying or rude to you. Give the taste of their own medicine. LET NO ONE DO THAT TO YOU! Our business is fun for the little shits. Here's a gif to further explain Donald McRonald. Trivia * McRonalds is a parody of McDonalds, some of their products from the menu have references to cannibalism and the famous pink slime. McRonalds' mascot is even a parody of Ronald McDonald. * Some of McRonalds menu is based what QWTF spy likes to eat at the Real-Life McDonalds. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Companies Category:Food and drink vendors Category:Fast Food Chains